


The Offer and the Talk

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9971237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Kara gets requested to join the Avengers and Decides to give Cat Grant a parting gift.





	

Kara Danvers is enjoying the wind through her hair as she flies through the city looking for someone to help. Having stopped the Medusa virus from spreading, she ended up with a lot more free time then expected as Cadmus as gone into hiding and the Aliens and Metas have nearly all stopped acting up. 

Using her super hearing she hears the clash of a fight and swoops down to check thinking its some of the various vigilantes that keep popping up. 

Once she gets to the battle she pulls two thugs off of the group and tells them to leave. Turning to the cautions pair as they stand in defensive stances "It's dangerous being a hero and just because you want to help me doesn't mean it's good to. It hurts me to see the people of national city get hurt so please stop this and go home. " 

Waiting for their response, Kara fails to notice a third member of their group who fired three bullets into the back of Kara who in response flys up off to the side while checking the new person. 

"Wow that's cool" the new person says as he tosses the weapon to one of his friends."Okay, so Kara I'm Tony Stark and I want to personally invite you to join the Avengers"

Looking at the people again Kara notices that one of them is clearly Captain America and the other, well he has a bow. "Uhm uh My name isn't Kara! It's supergirl... I don't know who Kara is!" She panics trying to figure a way out. 

Captain America laughs and puts his shield on his back. "We prefer to know our members so we have been monitoring you for the past few months. It's okay we won't tell anyone."

Kara slowly floats to the ground in front of the group. "What happens if I do join you?"

"Well for starters, we aren't that into secret identities. Your family will be safe as well as your friends. We work in part with SHIELD so they will be protected. Second we will basically give you living space and feed you and all the stuff you need. Lastly we work in a group for the most part." The man with the bow says seeming a little bored almost. 

"Here take my card and call me if you want to join" Tony says gesturing to the other two that they are leaving and grabs them and takes off leaving Kara to think about what happened. 

-//-  
-Now at CatCo-

Kara walks into Cat's office after calling Tony to let him know that she accepts. 

"Keira? This is unexpected. What do you need?" Cat stands behind her desk trying to look busy. 

"Ms. Grant. I have enjoyed working for you..." Kara starts only to be interrupted by Cat. 

"No! You aren't quitting. Now go back to work Keira!" Cat snaps angrily. 

"Ms. Grant. I have already decided and I have a new job already lined up. Now listen to me!"

"Okay Keira. Explain yourself." Cat sits down at her desk. 

"Oh... Uhm... Well recently I was approached I guess by a group. You've probably heard of them. But basically I'm joining them. And well I figure that I want to do something with you that has literally crossed my mind for the opposite reason..."

"Kara slow down and tell me what group it is. " Cat seems to slip into an almost interviewing Kara. 

"Well... Here." Kara removed the top two buttons of her shirt revealing her super-girl top. "I want to give you another interview. But not here. The roof tonight."

"Well then I'll see you then."

-//-  
-CatCo roof-

When Cat comes up to the roof Kara is waiting for her in her normal day clothes.  
"You're here good. How do you want this to start?"

Kara looks surprised "I don't know you ask question and I'll answer."

Cat pauses and seems to think. "Why now? Why reveal yourself to me now?"

"Im joining the Avengers figured this would be a way to thank you for teaching me."

"Explain the whole cousin thing with superman."

Kara laughs a little "Well he is my younger cousin. While he was a child when he landed on earth I was a thirteen year old girl"

"You're 25 now superman as been her for more than 12 years how are you not well older?"

"Superman's pod was sent off with him and then moments later my pod followed but my pod got knocked off course into what we called the phantom zone as it had no time or place. Eventually my pod came out and Cl... Superman found me and set me up with a family."

"Why are you joining the Avengers?"

"Well after fighting Cadmus and Myriad I'm beginning to want a team. Making it easier to fight and well just easier."

Cat paused and thinks of more questions. "Why did you work for me?"

Kara froze not expecting a question like that. "Well I wanted to work in the media. Having a mean boss, well it made me feel normal. Which sadly doesn't happen often."

"People have heard you say Rao. What is Rao?"

"Raoism is my religion I guess. Rao is the main deity. We believed that the sun would protect us so we worshipped it."

"Do you miss Krypton?"

"More than you know. I lost all my friends and family when I came to earth. It isn't that bad here. The only bad thing is I can't share memories with anyone."

Cat stood up from where she was sitting. Okay Kara one last question. What are your powers?"

"Well... Flight, superhuman speed, heat vision, X-ray vision, super breath I guess you can call it. I can like freeze things and blow out quickly, I guess I don't need to eat or sleep and such. Invulnerability I guess. Supervision just from the top of my head." Kara gets up and heads to the edge of the building. "I hope you make a good article." She says before flying home and meeting up with Tony.


End file.
